The Little Kagomaid
by FemaleReaper
Summary: Based on the story of The Little Mermaid, it will tend to get twisted towards the end! Kagome is a mermaid with a huge collection but does she want more? There's a huge twist in the end!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

**This story is gonna be twisted like my other one only less. This may also be a little bit longer. Plz support me! Thx! Oh & if u have any ideas in mind plz message me k? Cho Cho!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventurously in Danger**

**Kagome's POV**

"**Shippo, don't be so scared! I promise there's nothing to be scared of!" I said to Shippo. He was one of the most scared demon fish in the sea. My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I'm the youngest of my 7 sisters. "B-but what if there are sharks?" Shippo almost whispered. "Shippo! There is nothing to be scared of!" I said, trying to get him to come with me. "Hmph! No way I'm going in that creepy thing!" Shippo said, a little louder. "Then you can stay out here &…watch for sharks" I said, wondering when he would notice what I said. I swam inside the ship. "Oh, ok I'll stay out here & watch for…SHARKS!" Shippo screamed. He swam after me but got stuck in the little hole. "Kagome!" he yelled. I swam back to go get him. "Ow! Your making my scales scrape on this thing!" he moaned.**

**I let go cause I knew how bad that hurt. "Um, I don't know if I can get you out…unless you don't mind having some scratches" "But Kagome, I don't wanna be stuck here forever!" Shippo sounded like he was going to cry. "Alright, I'm gonna pull on 1,2,3 got it?...1…2…3!" I yelled. Shippo got through without crying. He was a demon but he was still kid. "Ok, if you see anything interesting let me know!" I reassured Shippo. My friend, Sango, would tell me what it was. She had an animal form so she could see a lot of human life. "Hey, what's that?" Shippo asked pointing to something shiny. "This is it! Thanks Shippo! This is what I needed!" I told Shippo in excitement. I looked over & saw another funny looking thing. While I was inspecting it, Shippo was trying to tell me something.**

**But I was to busy trying to figure out how to use the thing in my hands. Then Shippo screamed "Ahh! Kagome!" I looked over & saw a huge shark trying to get Shippo. Suddenly, I rushed over, grabbed him, and swam away. Crap! The hole Shippo got stuck in. I squeezed him through, pushing with all my strength, without hurting him. The thing! Sango said it was called an anchor. I swam through the hole on top of the anchor & then heard struggling. I let go of Shippo. He went over to the shark. "Ha! Who thinks he's so tough now?" Shippo taunted, spitting at the shark. The shark lunged at him, & Shippo came swimming back over to me. "Shippo, your such a scaredy fish" I said laughing. "Am not!" Shippo said, as he tried to chase after me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Collection**

**I couldn't wait to find out what these weird things were. Shippo & I started coming closer to the surface when we saw the little piece of land. "Sango!" I yelled, seeing her in a bird form. When she saw me she turned into a mermaid. She was one of the prettiest mermaids I ever laid eyes on. "Oh! Kagome. Did you bring more stuff?" she said loudly, in her sweet voice. "Yea! I got some cool things" I said excitedly. First, I took out the silver thing with three points(fork). Sango inspected it for a while. "This…is…a dinglehopper!" Sango said after a while. "What does it do?" Shippo asked, curiously. "Well, Sango started, "the humans use this to brush their hair!" Sango said, taking out all of the knots in her hair. I took out the other thing(pipe). Sango glanced at me, gave back the fork, and took the other thing out of my hands. "Wow! I haven't seen one of these in so long!...this is a…snarfle!" Sango exclaimed. I kept staring. "You blow in it & it makes music!" Sango said, trying to play it but ended up choking. "Music!" I groaned, grabbing my stuff.**

"**Uh, I'm sorry! I have to go! Thanks Sango!" I yelled as I was leaving. "Bye! Come back!" I heard her say as I left. "Oh, Shippo! I'm late for my performance, **again**!" I almost yelled. "I didn't know it was today! I promise I would've warned you! I-I…" I cut him off. "It's not your fault, Shippo." It was a really nice way of telling him to shutup. As soon as I got to the castle, I could tell mom wasn't happy with me. I wanted to say my excuse but I knew it wouldn't be good enough. "Where were you, Kagome?" Mom scolded. "I –I…" I started, but she didn't have the patience to let me finish. "No! You were late…again! From now on…" "It's not her fault! I mean, Shippo started to say before I could stop him,  
"there was a shark! Then rawr! Then Sango kept talking and…" "You went to the surface?" she yelled, as I took one second to glare at Shippo.**

**I stayed silent because I knew nothing I said would help. "You are never aloud to see her again!" mom yelled, like I was far away. "But I…" "No buts! You are never aloud to see her again!" she repeated even louder. I was about to say something but I couldn't get it out so I swam away. Shippo followed me a couple feet behind. I couldn't hold in the tears either. I wasn't crying because I wasn't aloud to see Sango, which was one rule I wouldn't follow, I was crying because I was mad. I was always treated like a child. 16 was old enough to take care of myself. I grabbed the big boulder that was hiding my secret place & pulled it over. Shippo went in & I followed after him. The rock fell back in it's place like always. When I got inside the grotto, I pulled the dinglehopper out of my bag & put it with the niffle(spoon) & the underpoint(knife). I looked around at all the stuff I collected.**

"**Are you ok, Kagome?" Shippo asked, breaking the silence. "She just doesn't understand" I said, thinking to myself. I looked around again. "I want more" I said, talking more to myself than Shippo. "I wanna be…where the humans are" "Shame on you!" I barely heard. I looked at Shippo & he was looking around too. Myoga, the queens right hand man, popped out be hind a picture of fire. "Myoga?" Shippo & I said at the same time. "Do you know what your mother would do if she saw all of this?" Myoga yelled at me, in his small voice. "You wouldn't tell would you?" I asked, giving him a dolphin face & making myself teary eyed. At first Myoga shook his head 'No' but then he stared at me & said "Fine, but I'm supposed to watch you & make sure you don't…" He stopped when he saw me swimming out of the grotto through a different hole. Something dark was covering the sun. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rainbows on Fire**

**I heard Myoga calling my name but I was too interested in what was above me. I poked my head out of the water & looked up in awe. Tons of colors & popping noises. I couldn't help but smile. Then I saw a ship like the one Shippo & I went in. I noticed Myoga & Shippo come up in front of me. They were staring too. I started to go towards the ship. "Kagome!, Myoga started to say, "don't you **dare** even** touch** that thing!" I glared at him, then headed towards the ship. I sat on a ledge on the side of the ship. A bird sat down next to me. It was Sango. She turned into her real form. "Watcha doin here? Your mother would **kill** you if she knew you were here" Sango said loudly. I looked at her with a look that told her to shutup or I'd push her off. There was a hole big enough for Sango & me to look through. I saw a bunch of people dancing. They were all sailor men.**

**One particular man, or boy, caught my eye. His silver hair, golden eyes, and cute ears. Sango could tell I was staring at something but she didn't know what. I answered her unasked question. "Look at the one with the ears…" I told her, still staring. Sango looked again. "I dunno, he's really hairy and drooly" She said, looking at me weirdly. I looked at the weird looking thing (Dog) and said, "Not that one…that one" Sango looked as I grabbed her face and pointed in the direction the boy was. "Settle down everyone!" a young man yelled. From the corner of my eye I saw Sango smile a bit. I wanted to ask what she was staring at but I ignored it. Some guys dragged out something that looked heavy but it was covered by cloth. The boy that I was staring at suddenly frowned a bit. I saw what he was looking at. A statue of himself. "Wow, uh, Miroku you shouldn't have" the boy said, uneasily. "Oh, I know but since it's your birthday…" the man trailed off, prideful.**

**While I was watching the young boy's every movement, I noticed Sango had a worried look on her face. Before I could turn to her and ask what was wrong, she jumped off and swam away. I did a double-take before I noticed the huge fire the lightning made. Everybody was running around, doing all this stuff. I wanted to stay & watch but I could tell it was danger. The wind started blowing super hard. I could feel the rain before I fell into the water. I saw everyone get into a small boat. Then I heard a loud piercing sound. The boy looked at the hairy thing & ran after him. "C'mon you stupid dog!" he yelled. Dog? I didn't know if that was the name or if that was what it was. The 'dog' jumped into his arms and then the boy ran. He was close to the edge when his foot got stuck in a hole. He let go of the dog and it fell into the water. The dog got to the boat but the boy was still stuck.**

**The boy was trying as hard as he could to get his leg out but it didn't budge. Suddenly the ship blew up when the fire hit some barrels. I dove back underwater for my own safety so I didn't know what happened. Everything was blurry but I heard something fall behind me. It was the boy! Before he went down, I quickly grabbed him. He was more heavy than I expected. I pulled and pulled until his head was out of the water. I swam for so long that my fin was aching worse than it ever had before. When I thought I was about to faint, I saw some land. I hurried over as fast as I could, even though I was super weak. When I got on the warm sand, I dragged the boy on. I was going to jump into the water and swim away but I fell asleep instead. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Magic Moment**

**When I woke up it was morning. I saw Sango playing with my hair and then I saw the boy from the last night. I was still weak but I slowly slid over to him. I looked at Sango. "Is he…dead?" I asked, a little shaky. Sango put her ear up to his foot. "I can't hear a heartbeat" Sango said, looking disappointed. I looked at his angelic face in the sunlight. "Wait, he's breathing!" I whispered, loudly. I turned around and some how Sango was sitting on a rock in the water without me hearing her slip away. It looked like Myoga was yelling at her & Shippo was just watching them. I started humming a song called 'Broken Hearts'. I put my hand on his soft face. When I was in the middle of the chorus he started squinting. "Broken hearts are here, here to stay…" I sang, softly. I felt his warm hand on mine as he barely smiled. Suddenly I heard something…that sound…it was, what they called, the dog! I looked over…it **was** the hairy thing. I quickly jumped into the water. Before I saw the dog run up to the boy, I noticed he was looking around and staring into the water. Was he looking for me? I started to blush a little. "Oh! There you are, Inuyasha!" I heard the young man from last night say. Inuyasha?...Inu…yasha? I giggled. I thought it was unique and cute in it's own way. "What if…I could live on land…?" I said, talking to myself while staring at the, now bare, sand.**

**When I woke up the next morning I felt like something was popping inside me. It also felt kinda warm too. I hurried out of bed and went to the bathroom before anyone else could. We all had our own mirrors and I went to mine. Usually I just brushed my hair & went on with my day, but I felt like do something different today. I looked closely at myself. I added some sparkle to my lips & put a dab of blush on. Yuri, one of my sisters, looked at me in shock. I was the only one of all my sisters that didn't wear make-up. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, sounding like she won something. "Uh, um…I'm just…you know…playin around…" I said, forcing a smile. I heard them whispering. "She's humming now" Eri whispered to Yuri. I continued to brush my hair but I noticed I **was** humming. That song I sang to…Inuyasha. I smirked at the thought. I kept a huge smile in but it wasn't easy. I thought about Inuyasha, then I thought about Sango, and last I thought about my mom yelling at me. Before I thought about Inuyasha again I noticed that all of my sisters were around me. After I put my hair in a seahorse tail, I looked around again.**

"**D-do you need something?" I asked, all of them. They all shook their heads but continued to stare. After 5 more awkward minutes, I slowly got up & swam away…smiling. I already new they thought I was crazy. My dreams were interrupted when I bumped into someone. "Oh, morning mommy" I said, forgetting about the other day. After I put a flower in her hair, I swam off happily.**

**Family's POV**

"**Wow…did you see that?" Yuri asked, mainly to herself. "She's got it bad" Nazuna told them. "Wha-what? What does she have?" their mother asked, looking at all of them. "Don't you see, momma? Kagome is in love" Eri almost whispered. Their mother thought for a minute before going wide-eyed. "MYOGA!" she yelled. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Evil Beauty**

**I looked around but saw nothing there. There was a shadowed part blocked by the light coming out of a hole at the top of the grotto. "Wh-who's there?" I croaked still shaky from what happened. The voice sounded scary but more emotionless. "I, it started, "am Kanna." No emotion at all. I almost wanted to swim away. Wait! That feeling…the feeling I felt when I was coming over…it wasn't a following feeling…I was sensing an evil era. I was almost a full priestess…the only one in the whole kingdom. But when I realized the evil era I was cautious. Suddenly I saw 2 skimpy…humans? Humans! But they were breathing underwater. They looked starved.**

"**I am Hakudoshi" the other one said, with more life than the girl. They were only kids. One girl and one boy. I felt bad for them but the evil presence held back the pity. I looked at them only to find a blank stare. They didn't even blink. The girl kept staring while the boy looked like he was glaring. "Do not fear, we are here to help you" Kanna spoke, in her small voice. "H-help me?" was all I could get out. "The priestess Kikyo…her power is great enough to help you" Hakudoshi said, looking away. They were making me feel awkward like they were going to attack me or something. Then I remembered who they were talking about. The woman who called herself a 'priestess' was actually called a witch by everyone I knew. "She will help you and grant your wish" Kanna said, just as blankly as before. I looked at her and noticed she had sadness in her eyes. But it turned blank again after a minute or two.**

**I thought about it for a second. Then the painful memories came back. "N-no! Just leave me alone!" I barely yelled. Then I put my face back into my arms again. I looked through my hair and saw them leaving. Hakudoshi grabbed Kanna's hand and pulled her. I couldn't see that well but it looked like Kanna was crying. I examined their ragged clothes. Kanna was wearing a torn up, dirty kimono. Hokudoshi wore kimodo bottoms and no top. I looked up. "W-wait!" I called. They looked back at me. "I-I'll go" I said thinking about my decision. They stood there waiting for me. I slowly swam over and followed them. When we got out of the grotto I saw Myoga and Shippo. I glanced at them then I looked forward again. "Kagome! What are you doing?" Myoga scolded. "I'm going to see priestess Kikyo." I heard silence. He finally spoke. "No, Kagome, no! She's a demon! An evil beauty! Don't go!" Myoga yelled.**

"**What are you gonna do? Tell? Go ahead, I don't care!" I yelled. Then I flicked him off. Myoga and Shippo were following us but they stayed far behind. After about 10 minutes of swimming, we got to a dark cave. The kids went in but I hesitated. "Please…come in" a peaceful sounding voice called. I slowly went in but I was still scared. Suddenly, I saw a bunch of children…or they looked like children. One grabbed my wrist. It felt cold and weird. I tugged and pulled a lot before I got it off. It looked like they were trying to talk but they just moaned. As I went in further it got brighter. I looked forward to see a beautiful, young woman leaning on a coral branch. Her skin was a pale cream color and she had long black hair. I stared at her. It was like looking at myself in the mirror. The only difference was her eyes were a different shape and her hair was longer and more black. "So, she started, "you came for help?" **


	7. Chapter 7

**Deal?**

**She looked at me. I nodded. She was human too. She looked tired and weak but not upset by me being there. She was wearing a priestess outfit. And I thought I was the only miko around here. The beautiful, yet mysterious woman gracefully flowed down from the branch she was lying on. She had the face of an angel when she looked at me. Her hair was as sleek and shiny as glass. I wasn't jealous really, I just wished I had some of her features. I looked through her eyes and she looked through mine. She felt very pure but her eyes looked as if they were filled with evil. She finally broke the awkward silence. "You're a priestess?" she asked. She didn't really ask…I think she already knew. "Um…almost" was all I said. She smiled a sweet but almost scary smile. "So…I hear you happen to be in love…with a hanyou prince?" she gently stated. "W-well yes but I won't ever see him again…" I said, looking at the ground. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to another room. I saw tons of bottles full of different stuff, and in the middle of the room, a huge bowl.**

**Her hand felt cold but soft. She let go of my wrist and started grabbing a bunch of bottles, throwing tons of sea plants into the huge bowl. I quietly sat there, watching tons of colors fly everywhere. I watched her lonely, sad face. She really didn't seem evil at all. I actually thought she was pretty nice. Even though her spiritual powers were much more powerful than mine, she showed me a full miko's respect. "Kagome-Chan, I will give you your wish in return for one thing" she told me, making another thing, her back to me. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything…all of it got destroyed" I told her, sadly. "Oh you have it of course…I only want your looks" she told me. I stared at her in confusion. "And I'll give you mine for 3 days…if you can make Inuyasha fall in love with you within 3 days, then your looks back and your true love. Not to mention you will become a full hanyou…" she told me, smiling. I thought over it for a minute.**

**I didn't mind having her looks for a few days…and I would love to become a hanyou. And I would have my prince. " But that means I would never see my family or friends ever again" I said, sadly. "Yes…but you would have a family of your own! And who knows, maybe you could visit once in a while!" she said, putting an arm around me. "There is something else, she heaved with a sigh, "if you don't succeed…I get your soul." She looked very serious now. Unfortunately, I was a little over-confident. She held a piece of paper out in front of me. I thought it over again. "I'm sorry…but I cant take your looks. Its just not me…your far too beautiful" I told her. She nodded and looked around for a while. "Quite alright. I have a better offer! Would you switch voices with me?" It didn't seem like a bad idea. I nodded carefully. She snapped her finger and up came a different paper. I looked at her then examined the paper. I picked up the pen and signed it. She very sweetly smiled and started to do a fast movement with her hands. Out of nowhere, she pulled something out of her hands.**

**I felt something come out of me and something go in. She swallowed and touched her hand to her chest. "Have fun…"she told me. Yep, the deal was done…and her, or my, voice proved it. "What do they call you?" I asked. I ever so slowly put my hand over my lips. "I go by Lady Kikyo" she said, floating away, to another room. My fin…it felt funny. I touched my fin, only to feel skin. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I felt like the life was being squeezed out of me. Shippo and Myoga rushed over to me and pulled me out of the dark place. When we got to the surface, I took a huge gulp of air. I slowly swam over to the sand and laid there, my eyes closed, breathing heavy. After a while, I was finally able to sit up. The bottom half of my body was the water. I lifted my legs and stared in amazement. I wiggled the little things on my foot and giggled. Myoga broke my happy moment. "I can't believe you got yourself into this! I am marching strait over to your mother and I'm going to explain every detail of this to her!" Myoga scolded. "No! Myoga please don't!" I said, in my new voice, which I new would take time to get used to. I looked at him with the most pitiful look I've ever done. After a few seconds of staring at me, he gave in. "Ok, I wont tell…" "Oh, thank you, Myoga!" I said, grabbing Myoga and squeezing him to death. "Wait, what are those?" Myoga said, pointing to my head. I felt around on top of mead head. I shrieked with joy grabbing a broken piece of mirror from some ship ruins. "Myoga, I said with a big, cheesy grin on my face, "these are ears!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**That Was Easy**

"**Look at these ears! They're so cute!" Sango screeched. "Aren't they? But the bad thing is…I can't sing" I told her, looking down. "Why do you need to sing?" Sango asked. I huffed. "Well, I'm pretty sure that, that's the only reason he likes me." Sango thought for a minute. "Does that mean Lady Kikyo has a bad voice?" she asked. I shot up a little. "Not at all! Its beautiful…the way she sings but…its just so sad" I said, getting lost in the sunset. Sango sat next to me. "Tell me what she looks like?" I didn't hesitate. "Oh, she's very beautiful! I've never seen someone so depressed yet sparkling before…and…" I trailed off. "And" Sango repeated. "And I look like her…not beautiful like that but…the only difference between us is our eyes and hair! Her hair is a long, silky, pitch black! And her eyes are more narrow, but that's the most beautiful part about her…" "Kagome, your not supposed to compare yourself! Your supposed to think about how your more beautiful in different ways" Sango told me.**

"**I guess so" I said, softly. Sango thought again. "Wait here" she said, slipping into the water. I finally thought about Inuyasha. How would I get him to fall in love with **me?** I knew what love was, and I knew it was hard, but I had never felt it like that. Shippo, being a demon, turned into a little fox. She wasn't a fish in the water…I guess you could say he was a demon merman. I never saw him as a fox, but I knew he could turn into one. "Kagome, Shippo asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" I knew I didn't look as excited as you'd think. I looked at Shippo and smiled a small smile.**

"**Don't worry Shippo, you'll understand as you get older" I told him, grabbing a rainbow colored shell. It literally sparkled in the sun. Almost like it had glitter on it. I had heard of these shells. They were really rare, only 3 ever found…well 4 now. Though I had never heard a legend about it, I decided to keep it for good luck. I jumped a little when Sango popped out of the water, right in front of me. In her hands was a beautiful dress. It had a line below the shoulders, only exposing the neck and shoulders, and was probably made of cotton. The bottom looked as if it were made of cotton as well, being a flowy, long, green skirt. The waist was very thin, which connected the top and bottom. "I'm sure it'll fit. I found it in a trunk by a shipwreck" Sango told me. I took it and put it on. Sango kept going on about how beautiful it was, Shippo was agreeing, and Myoga just huffed. "Well, we should probably be going" Shippo said after a while. "Are you coming Myoga?" "Kami (God or Lord) forbid!" he yelled before jumping into the water. I sighed, said goodbye to Sango, and walked off holding Shippo.**

"**Kagome, I think this is special" Shippo declared, turning my shell. We had been walking for a while now. "I know, it's rare" I told him. "No, I mean I think you can wish on it or something." I thought about it. "Maybe, but there's no legends about it." Shippo jumped on my back. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking at Shippo. "It's tha-" he started to say, before he jumped away and I landed on my back. I opened my eyes to see something sniffing my face. I quickly pushed it away and sat up. I shook myself off a little and blinked a few times to get the sand out of my eyes. "Sorry, did he hurt you?" a husky voice asked. I looked up to see a handsome young man with golden eyes, long white hair, and little dogs ears on top of his head. "Inuyasha…" I whispered, more to myself. "Yea…are you ok?" he asked, staring at me. I looked at him. He was wearing brown slacks, held up by suspenders. He also had a white collared shirt. With his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. (If you've seen the Titanic 1996 version, its kinda like Jacks outfit).**

**He gasped a little to himself. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you retarded?" he asked. I was a little stifled, but answered politely. "No, I'm not…" I said. He held his hand out to me, and I took it, not taking my view off of his eyes. "Have I seen you anywhere before?" he asked. "Well actually-" He flinched and I stopped. Yea…Lady Kikyo's voice broke the moment. My moment. "Excuse me, I thought you were someone else." After a few seconds of awkward silence, Shippo grabbed my leg. "Kagome help! He's biting my leg!" he yelled. "Sesshomaru! Knock it off!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sesshomaru?" I asked. "Yea, he's my brother…the girls call him Sesshy" he told me. "Your brother?" I asked again. "He's in his dog form." He looked at me while my eyes followed Sesshomaru. "Do you need help?" he asked. "Yes actually…I got shipwrecked" I lied through my teeth. "Would you and your…pet like to come with us?" I nodded and smiled. "Shippo!" I called. After a while, I saw Shippo running away from Sesshy. He jumped into my arms and Sesshy stopped. "By the way, Inuyasha said walking slowly, "I like your ears." A huge blush went on my face as I followed behind.**


End file.
